Operation: Gemstone
by Mix Matcher
Summary: The Gem Society is recruiting new members, by force. Marc & Megan are put on the list, leaving Lee, Tony, & some surprising characters to solve the case. slight MeganXOC maybe slight other pairs. slight cursing
1. Enter the OCs

A couple walked through the halls of a facility, each looking through a database using PDAs.

"The new recruits will have to be smart this time." The man said.

The woman nodded. "They must also be skilled fighters."

They stopped & smiled at each other. "We know just who to consult."

The two snuck into WOOHP & walked up to the secret entryway in the experimental lab. The door slid up & the two walked into the bedroom. Two girls were sleeping on bunk beds, looking identical to each other.

"Oh, my dear babies." The woman whispered. She reached out & put a hand on the shoulder of the girl sleeping on the bottom bunk.

"They sure have grown." The man said, moving hair out of the face of the girl on the top bunk.

The two took out two gun shaped devices & held them to the girls' cheeks. They pulled the triggers & the girls grunted in their sleep & winced, but they didn't wake up. The couple then held up their PDAs & listened to the electronic voices.

"Member activated: Emerald Dragonfly." The man's PDA said.

The woman's PDA chimed. "Member activated: Sapphire Butterfly."

"They are in our control now." The woman cheered. "Oh, Ulysses, our little girls are now a part of the Gem Society."

Marc, Megan, Tony, & Lee Clark were sitting in Southdale Jr. High lunch room. As they were about to start eating, two girls walked up.

The first one had auburn hair & hazel eyes. She wore a green short-sleeved hoodie over a black long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore black jeans made of fabric that resembled silk & green tennis shoes with black laces & green skull charms on the laces. Her earrings & necklace had green skulls & she had a utility belt around her waist. There was an emerald, dragonfly shaped body jewel on her cheek.

The second one also had auburn hair & hazel eyes. She wore a blue short-sleeved hoodie over a white long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. She wore white jeans made of fabric that resembled silk & blue tennis shoes with regular, white laces & blue heart charms on the laces. Her earrings & necklace had blue hearts & she had a utility belt around her waist. There was a sapphire, butterfly shaped body jewel on her cheek. (Yes, I did just copy the paragraph about the first girl & change some words.)

The girl in blue opened her mouth to say something, but the other girl pulled her away as Tammy walked by.

"Hey, would you two like to sit with us?" Tony asked.

The girls looked at him with small smiles. "Really? You don't think we're freaks like everyone else?"

"'Course not." Lee said.

The girls walked back over & sat down. "Thanks."

The girl in green pointed to herself. "I'm Hadrea Moore. But, please, everyone calls me Griffon."

"I'm Hikari-Graeae Moore, but I prefer Kari." The blue girl told the Clarks.

Marc pointed to each of his siblings. "I'm Marc Clark & these are my siblings, Megan, Lee & Tony."

"So, are you twins?" Tony wondered.

Griffon nodded. "Yeah. I'm older by about a minute."

"Cool. I'm older than Marc by fifteen." Megan stated.

Suddenly, the back of their booth slid down & they were WOOHPed. It took the Clarks a moment to realize that the twins were WOOHPed with them & were laughing as they slid through the tunnels to WOOHP.

"Hey, Jerry." The twins called happily. "What's this all about?"

Jerry smiled at them. "I assume you enjoyed your first day of public school."

"Oh yeah." Griffon answered, casting a quick glance toward Marc, her smile drooping.

"Well, today you & the others in your group will be teaming up with the Clarks for this mission. Where are those three?" Jerry asked. "Well, just meet up with them at the scene."

The group changed into their spy suits. Griffon's was green & Kari's was orange.

"I'll show you guys to the special gadget room." Griffon announced. "Is this a.s.a.p. or can it wait, like two minutes?"

Jerry sighed & hit a button on his desk, opening a door. Griffon pulled Marc through the door before it closed again. "While they gather your gadgets, the building your looking at is one that has been recently broken into." After pushing a few buttons on his desk, a building showed up on the screen behind them. "They were working on a brain-controlling microchip, which was what was reported missing."

The screen was obscured by the face of a young girl. "Jerry, where _are_ those spies you told us about? The twins aren't here either. Why didn't you WOOHP the five of us at the same time?" She asked impatiently. "We can't stay here forever & the crotchety guard won't let us in until the others are here."

"Calm down, Aria. They'll be there shortly." Jerry assured the girl.

The girl huffed, "They better, Jerry. You know what happens when I get impatient."

A boy, visible in the background, got closer & tried to take the MPCom she was using. "Come on, Ari, the man's under a lot of stress. Don't threaten him."

The two started arguing over the device. Kari sighed, "This is why you should never leave those two alone. They always fight."

"I was hoping Zach would stop them." Jerry confessed.

"I can't wait to meet them." Lee commented sarcastically.

Kari, who had taken to checking something on her MPCom, jumped up & pointed a finger at Tony. "Now I recognize you. You're the kid that crashed the mini-jet."

"I said I was sorry." Tony claimed. "How many people do I have to say that to?"

Kari leaned down a few inches to his eye level. "I spent all my free time working on that thing! It took me two months! I still haven't found all the pieces _you_ broke it into!"

"I won't ask." Marc commented from his position at the reopened door.

Griffon shook her head. "Give it a rest Hikari-Graeae. I told you, we needed that klutz-o. I told you the steering was off & he proved I was right."

"Anyway, we have M-Ray Contact Lenses, the Super Suck-y Clue Vacuum, the Grab 'n' Go Invertible Baseball Glove, Brainwave Binoculars, & the All Occasion Remote Control Bracelet." Marc said, handing out the gadgets.

"Since this is a purely non-violent mission, we're not taking any weapons, other than our freeze disks." Griffon explained.

Kari sighed. "You never let us have any fun."

"Zach's rule, not mine. Now let's-" Griffon began. She stopped herself & pressed a button on Jerry's desk. The group was sucked upwards into the WOOHP jet.

Kari pulled Griffon to the corner, since they had nothing to do & needed a private conversation. "What's with you? You seem so far off."

"Nothing. I just remembered something about our old teammates." Griffon assured. "I think I'm starting to crush on someone."

"You like Thatch?" Kari asked. "I can understand that, he's like a brother."

"Not Thatch, you nincompoop, Marc Clark!" Griffon buried her face in her hands.

Kari put a reassuring hand on her sister's shoulder. "Tough break kid."

"We're here." Marc called from behind the controls.

Griffon jumped up & left the jet before it even stopped moving. She landed softly next to three kids. "Aria, Thatcher, Zachary." Griffon curtsied with an imaginary skirt. "We have arrived."

"'Bout time!" Aria called out. "Where are these 'amazing' spies Jerry told us about?"

"Where's your sister?" Thatch asked impatiently.

"Grouch!" Griffon hissed.

Thatch & Zach blinked. "Huh?"

Griffon sighed & signed a message to them. They signed a reply together. "Not nice buys, not nice."

"Then don't say things we can't read if you're not going to sign them." Zach said, his voice laced with hurt.

Griffon wrapped the boys in a hug & moved back so that they could see her lips. "I'm sorry. It must be tough for you guys. I wouldn't know."

"Try thinking of it as trying to walk without those shots." Zach answered.

Griffon winced & pulled out a syringe. "Thanks for reminding me."

The other spies landed, & Griffon quickly hid the needle. "Finally, you guys take way too long. We have to go! Now!" Aria yelled. She turned to a security checkpoint. "Yo, jackass, everyone's here now. Let! Us! In!" The security guard grumbled & opened the gate to the building. "About fucking time!"

Kari sighed & shook her head. "Sorry about her colourful language. You learn to censor her after a while."

The group followed the fuming girl in the black spy suit. "That's Aria, by the way. I'm Zach Lesser & that's my brother Thatch."

"Great to meet you. These are my brothers Lee, Mark & Tony Clark. I'm Megan." Megan replied. Griffon turned around to face the Lessers & started doing sign language. "Griffon, what're you doing?"

"Well, they didn't know what you said, so I had to sign it to them. Zach & Thatch are twins, too. They've got minor hearing problems." Griffon informed the Clarks. "Not everything comes in loud & clear."

Aria pushed open the doors. "Where's Dr. Wolff?" She yelled at a passing scientist. The man looked unfazed as he pointed in the direction of the doctor. "Thank you." She answered sweetly.

Thatch stopped the group & began giving out instructions. "Kari, you & Zach start looking for clues. Griffon, find the main security post & figure out if there were any signs of a breach, check the cameras, too. Clarks, I want you to join the task that you're best at."

Griffon walked down the halls to an elevator with Marc close behind. "So, what's with Aria? Why's she so…mean?"

"Dr. Wolff is her father. He was assigned to work on the microchip from the very start & she really hates it when people mess with two things: family & teammates." Griffon answered simply. "Her language, however, is always colourful."

Marc nodded, not really paying attention. "How do you know sign language?"

"I know lots of languages. I used to only talk to my parents in Romanian or Hebrew. I speak French with my grandmother, & Chinese with Kari. I, of course, talk to Thatch & Zach using sign language." Griffon informed him, staying close to the wall. "He's a bossy leader, Thatch, but he knows what he's doing. He gives us the tasks that adhere to our strengths to avoid casualties."

"So, you're a techie?" Marc asked. "I thought you were just a mechanic."

"I design the WOOHP gadgets, what about that makes you think I'm not techie?"

"Good point." They walked into the security control room & took seats in front of a large wall of monitors & computers. Griffon started typing something up on the computer. Marc was looking over her shoulder. "I think you need a password to access the security tapes."

"I realize that, Marc Clark, but security guards are never as bright as spies." She replied in a harsh tone. "You should learn now that you'll be working with my team until this case is solved. You should also know never to underestimate my brain power, nor should you assume any of my other teammates are in any way stupid or lazy because we feel that we shouldn't fight unless we have to."

Marc nodded & looked on in surprise as Griffon logged into the computer & pulled up the security tape from the night of the robbery. "You're good!"

"Thank you kindly." Griffon replied. "Now, a little configuring, some adjustments, adjusted lighting. Then we'll have a clear image of our robbers. They don't seem to be trying to hide from the-Oh, God no!" She stood up from the chair & ran from the room.

Marc sent the image Griffon had gotten to Jerry & ran after her. "Griffon, where'd you go?" Marc asked, pressing a button on his eye-tech. "Anyone run into Griffon?"

There were a chorus of 'No's, so Marc headed down the hall. His MPCom rang. "Marc, where did you find that picture?" Jerry asked.

"Griffon got some better resolution on a security tape & I sent the picture to you. She freaked out & ran. I don't know where she is." Marc answered.

"I want you back at WOOHP. Now!" Jerry said sternly.

Marc nodded & shut his MPCom down. "What's wrong with him?"

Tony & Kari were walking aimlessly through the halls of the building, trying to find the lab where the microchip had been in. "I have a knack for getting lost." Kari sighed. Zach & Megan were searching a different lab & Lee & Thatch had gone to interrogate some scientists. Aria was with her father.

"A building this big should come with a map." Tony laughed, making Kari crack a smile.

"Maybe, I might be able to find some way to navigate our way to the lab." She suggested, pulling out the orange MPCom. "Ah, crap!"

"What" Tony asked.

Kari hung her head. "We're not even close to the lab."

As Kari kept her eyes glued to the MPCom, a group of scientists passed by, knocking the device from her hands. Kari gasped & stared after the group. Tony picked up the MPCom & waved it in front of Kari's face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kari ran after the group. "Elyon. Mom." She whispered.

"Kari, wait. Thatch said not to get separated." Tony called after her. He turned the corner, but both the group & Kari had disappeared. "Well, that's weird." He said to himself, looking down at her MPCom.

A holographic Jerry popped up. "Kari, I-Tony, why do you have Kari's MPCom?"

"We were lost, ran into a group of scientists, Kari ran after them & dropped it. They disappeared." Tony explained. "She said something, I think it was 'Elyon.' Mean anything to you?"

"Not a bit." Jerry lied. "Find your siblings & meet up in the lobby."

"He's grouchy today!" Tony grumbled when the holograph disappeared. He looked down the halls. "How do I get to the lobby?"

"Just down that hall, make a left halfway down & take the elevator down." A voice said behind him.

"Oh, thanks." Tony replied.

The woman nodded. "It's not a problem. I'm happy to help."

Tony scratched his head, thinking that the woman looked familiar, & headed off to the elevator. When he got down to the lobby, the others were there waiting for him, minus the twins, Marc & Megan.

"Hey, what's that?" Tony asked Aria, pointing to a purple, bear shaped gem on her cheek.

Aria shrugged. "My dad gave it to me. He said it was a sign of intelligence, the amethyst bear. It really hurt when he put it on. He used this weird gun thing, like the kind you use to get earrings or something like that."

Thatch crossed his arms over his chest. "Where are the other four?"

"Jerry told me it was okay to leave without them." Lee told him.

Zach headed for the door. "Then let's go. I bet everything will be explained at WOOHP."


	2. Scarlett

Marc & Megan walked back into WOOHP without their siblings. "What's this all about?" Megan asked.

Marc shrugged. "I haven't a clue."

"Well, maybe we'll get an answer when we're there." Megan hoped. They opened the doors to Jerry's office & saw their old friends, Flannery & Aquanette Tuskino, & the Moore twins.

"Jerry, what the hell was that all about?" Aria yelled, stomping in behind the Clarks. Her hair & clothes were soaking wet. "You pulled me through a Goddamn fountain."

"There's that Aria charm." Aqua commented.

Aria's expression brightened when she saw the other twins. "Hey, twins, I can't believe you're back." She ran over & gave them a hug.

"And you're ruining our clothes. Let go!" Flannery told her after a minute.

Aria laughed & stepped back. "That's the only reason I even gave you a hug in the first place. I knew you would freak."

"You are evil." Flannery stated, looking at her now wet clothes.

"And yet you love me anyway." Aria laughed again, smiling brightly. She turned to Jerry & grabbed a change of clothes from the desk. "We'll talk about that stunt of yours later." She hissed to him.

Jerry sighed & shuddered. He got up from his desk & walked over to a box in the wall. "She is utterly terrifying." He lifted the cover & pulled out a large needle.

"Jerry, don't you dare stick me with that thing." Griffon yelled at him. She didn't move from her seat, however. She hit a button under the chair & it turned into a wheelchair. "I won't let you do that!"

Kari sighed & went to stand next to the Clarks. "I should probably explain this. She can't walk without these special shots, but she only trusts certain people to give her them. She's too afraid to give them to herself."

Flannery nodded & pulled off her jacket. "Mainly, Thatch & Zach, but sometimes she lets one of us do it. Lord knows, she's terrified of needles."

Marc & Megan looked at each other & shrugged. Megan stopped Griffon's wheelchair & Marc swiped the needle from Jerry, poking it into Griffon's leg. The girl screamed in pain for a second & stood up after a few minutes. "Wow, it normally takes hours for the meds to kick in. Thanks, dude & dudette!"

"Not a problem." Marc answered with a shrug.

Griffon glared at Jerry. "Why are we here? Where are the rest of our teams?"

The door opened again as Aria walked in. She had changed into purple plaid pajama pants, a red fitted-tee that read 'Someone has to be a Bad Example' in purple letters & purple slippers. Her black hair was rolled up in a lavender towel. "And why did you give me pajamas to change in to?"

"You seven are on lockdown. None of you leaving this floor of WOOHP HQ." Jerry ordered. "Is that understood?"

"Can we at least get an explanation?" Griffon wondered. "Or would you like to tell us why I saw my parents in that lab? You said they were gone."

"And I saw our mom in the halls of the building. She was _there_. How is that possible?" Kari asked, interrupting her sister.

Jerry slammed his hands against his desk. "That is none of your concern! Get to your room & initiate the expansion procedure to make room for the others."

Griffon & Kari grumbled words of complaint, but they walked out of the room. "God, Jerry has no right to keep us from knowing the truth about our parents." Griffon yelled, walking into the hidden room.

"We have to find out." Kari agreed, picking a blue laptop decorated with yellow stars. "And we will."

After setting up the room to fit seven people & changing into pajamas, they walked back out to lead the other five to the area. "Marc must be awkward, being the only guy."

"He'll get over it. He's surrounded by girls." Kari laughed lightly. "Aw, Tony has my MPCom. How am I gonna get it back if they're not allowed in?"

Tony, Lee & the other two were standing in front of a fountain. "Well, now that's usual & unusual at the same time." Zach commented.

"Why only Aria?" Lee wondered. "And how come we were locked out of WOOHP?"

"Something is not right." Tony mumbled.

"Kari! Hey, Kari!" The MPCom in Tony's hand emitted a holograph of a young girl. "Hey, you're not Kari, you're the kid who crashed the mini-jet."

"I said I was sorry!" Tony yelled, earning looks from others in the park. "Who are you?"

"Scarlet, Scarlet Letter. No relation to the book or the movie." The girl answered with a wink. "And how are you on the outside when WOOHP is on lockdown? How do you have Kari's MPCom?"

"Why are you calling Kari if she's on lockdown?" Tony retorted, avoiding the questions asked by Scarlet.

"I'm the head of WOOHP security & Kari's MPCom tracker said she wasn't in WOOHP when security cameras show she is. It's called investigating." Scarlet answered, annoyed by the 11-year-old. "I don't care how you got her MPCom, I'm sending an agent to get it."

Later that night, back in WOOHP, Griffon, Marc & Kari were looking through the recently hacked into WOOHP database. "This is the case my parents were working on before they disappeared." Griffon announced, opening a file. "They were tracking down the leader of an organization known as the Gem Society. They disappeared shortly after contacting Jerry to say they had infiltrated the group's headquarters."

"See what else you can find on the Gem Society." Aria suggested, sitting on Kari's bed with a McDonald's bag. "Food's here, by the way!"

Griffon dragged the mouse over to the file. As soon as she clicked the link, her screen flickered & shut down. "Ah! My baby got French fried!"

Aria dropped her bag of French fries & jumped up to check. "Did it overheat or something?"

Griffon lifted the laptop to show her friend the cooling pad. "Everything was fully functional as far as I can tell."

"Someone must really not want you to find out about the Gem Society if they went to the effort of making a virus that'll make your computer fizzle out like a can of shaken pop." Aqua commented, digging into her food.

Griffon's head slammed against her desk. "My poor baby. He never hurt anyone, so why should someone hurt him?"

"Because you were about to find out something someone didn't want you finding out." Aria stated. She rubbed her hands together & smiled evilly. "When we find out who, you'll be able to avenge your precious baby."

"If I find out Jerry set this up, he's a dead man." Griffon growled.

"Wow, pretty kitty's having a hissy fit." A voice called.

"First off, Scarlett, no one calls me 'pretty kitty.'" Griffon told the girl at the door.

"Thatch does." Aria reminded her. "He calls you 'pretty kitty' all the time."

Marc looked down at the ground.

Scarlett walked in & sat down beside Aqua, her scarlet red hair swaying from side to side with each step. "Well, I guess you don't want to know why you've been put on lockdown."

The seven detainees jumped up & crowded around her. "Why?"

"The Gem Society is looking for new recruits." Scarlet answered, a short pause following. "According to our sources, they want people who are not only skilled fighters, but also brainiacs. So, we gathered you seven, seeing as how the recruits are always selected from WOOHP."

"Then, why's Aqua here?" Aria asked, snickering.

"She has her moments." Scarlet sighed. "Until this is taken care of, you guys are gonna be holed up in this joint."

"Ah, dammit!" Aria cursed. "I hate being here."

Scarlet sighed. "Whatever, just letting you guys know. You're stuck here."

Kari groaned. "That's go great to know, Scarlet. Don't come back unless you have some good news, okay?"

Scarlett stood up. "Fine, be that way." She huffed.

As soon as the door closed, Scarlet made a call on her phone. "Oh, yes, daddy. Em, Sapph, & Am have done an excellent job of recruiting their kids. And now that the other four are gathered, I can deal with them tonight. They'll never see it coming."

"Please, tell me you're not talking to your father." Jerry said, standing in front of the girl.

Scarlet scoffed. "Oh please! I'm talking to my friend about her brothers' surprise parties."

Jerry nodded, but kept quiet, not really trusting the girl. He walked away, turning to look at her once more. "You do realize you're going to have to remain in lockdown until we have everything settled out?"

"Well, duh. Jerry, I may not be as smart as Marc or Griffon, but I'm not Aqua." Scarlet replied.

Jerry yawned. "Well, I'm off then."

Scarlet let out a breath she had been holding & turned back to the room. In a few hours, it would be empty. "No one will beat me this time." She hissed, an evil look growing in her eyes.

Tony sat & fiddled with Kari's MPCom - still waiting for someone to pick it up & return it to her - looking at all the extra applications it had compared to his own. "This is way better than ours." He told Lee.

"Not surprised." Zach yawned. "That little woman is always bored during missions, so she updates her MPCom with a bunch of useless features."

"Hey, she has PacMan." Lee stated, pointing to one of the buttons.

Thatch shrugged. "Like we said, useless features."

"I think it's pretty cool, having the brains to do this." Tony commented. "How can you say it's useless if it's a learning opportunity as well?" The others stared at him. "Did I really just say all that?"

Lee pressed a hand against Tony's forehead. "Are you sick or something?"

"No, there's a message on here that says 'Why do you always add useless crap to your MPCom?' & the reply was 'It's a learning opportunity.'" Tony explained, holding the device out to where the others could see it.

"O-kay then." Zach mumbled. He stood up & pulled Thatch to his feet beside him. "We have to get going. Tammy will freak out & Tacey, Tadeu & Tailyn won't go to bed unless we're there."

"Huh?" Tony asked.

Thatch shrugged. "Our big sister, little sisters & little brother are a little attached to us. They get over-worked if we're late getting home."

"I know they love us, but they can get just a tad bit clingy." Zach commented, talking more to his brother than the Clark brothers.

"Sometimes they're even worse than our mom." Thatch continued, laughing. He looked over his shoulder at Tony & Lee. "Hey, I would get home, too, if I were you. You never know what could be waiting for us tomorrow."

* * *

I have a few things to say here, you'll want to read it.

1) I know this sucks, but I want to hurry & get this done in about five chapters.

2) I tried as best I could to avoid putting Flannery & Aquanette in this, but I ran out of my own OCs & was too lazy to make new ones.

3) I did have chapter 3 near completion, but when I saved it, this is what came up when I opened it again:  
CHNKWKS Ss o kkot ire ,  
snrSor Sl nef. tnhs  
ytydp h l  
skh rtpK e ohieIrhfhwyr  
RÒ(R˜I

Read & Review if you want. Please flame. Not something you hear everyday, but I'm actually sick of hearing how 'good' my writing is. I need some constructive criticism.


	3. Family Reunion

Scarlett held up a blow horn & pressed down, making the spies wake with a start. The room they were in was all black, the exception being the dim lighting provided by a few computer screens. The spies were locked in glass cases (Think an upside-down version of the tubes in Twins of Trouble).

"Wakey, wakey, little spies." Scarlett hissed. "Time to be 'initiated.'"

"Hey, where are we?" Aqua asked, looking around in a daze.

"You're at the Gem Society's HQ." Scarlett raised her arms & dropped the blow horn. "Welcome to your new home. Get used to it."

Aqua stepped forward, successfully banging her head on her prison. "Ow!"

Kari, Griffon & Flannery pinched the bridges of their noses & sighed.

"Aqua, you idiot." Griffon sighed.

Scarlett ignored Aquanette & continued to talk. "Allow me to introduce the people you're replacing. They've gotten too old for my liking." She snapped her fingers & seven adults appeared from the shadows. "I suppose you know Em, Sapph, & Am."

Griffon sunk to the floor, Kari buried her face in her hands, shaking her head in disbelief, & Aria crashed to the ground, eyes rolling up before fluttering closed.

"So you do know them. Of course, they do know all about their past & are fully aware of what their doing, but they just don't care." Scarlett smirked, walking over to three of the seven adults. Each one was dressed all in one colour: Green, Blue, & Purple. "They're my favourites. Introduce yourselves."

"The Emerald Dragonfly." The first man said, dressed in green with flaming red hair & striking green eyes. "Ulysses Moore." At the sound of his name, Griffon broke out crying. Marc's heart sank at the sight of her.

Aria groaned, sitting up & rubbing her head as the second man stepped up, in a purple suit with black hair & light purple eyes. "The Amethyst Bear: Luxor Wolff." There was a sickening thud as Aria's head connected with the glass wall of her cell again, out cold.

The third one was a woman wearing blue with rich brown hair & near black eyes. "The Sapphire Butterfly: Elyon Moore." Now it was Kari's turn to burst into tears.

"Elli?" Flannery asked. The Moore family & the Tuskino family had been friends since their grandparents were kids. "What did you do to them?"

"The same technology I'll be using on you is controlling them." Scarlett hissed. "Don't you feel special?" She snapped her fingers again. "Deal with your children."

The glass prisons around Aria & Kari lifted, allowing Luxor & Elyon to grab hold of the girls & carry them into the shadows. Scarlett walked over to Griffon's cell as it rose. "What? Can't you get up?" She asked when Griffon remained seated.

Ulysses walked over to Griffon & tugged her to her feet, holding her to make sure she didn't fall again. "You remember her…condition."

"Oh yes, the thing that makes you loose your ability to walk is extreme emotional trauma. Like, loosing your parents to the villains, finding out that your parents are alive when you were told they were dead, or that the boy you have a crush on has feelings for one of your close friends." Griffon's eyes darted between Flannery & Marc. "Too bad all your medicine is with Thatch & Jerry, huh?"

"You know your little device won't be able to help you if I can't walk." Griffon said, trying to stand.

"Oh, everyone needs a punching bag." Scarlett explained, grabbing Griffon's hair & pulling roughly. "And that's where you come in."

Zach & Thatch slammed Jerry into the wall. "How can you be so stupid?" The brothers asked harshly.

"I'm sorry." Jerry blurted. Their team was the only one that could send a chill down his spine.

Lee & Tony watched in shock. Zach growled, "Even fucking fast food restaurants are smart enough to run background checks. Why can't WOOHP? Huh? I'm waiting!"

"I admit it was a silly & foolish mistake on my behalf. But, I will do anything in my power to get them back." Jerry gasped, winded by the force of the two boys rushing him.

"No, you ruined your chance by waiting three days to tell us they were gone." Zach claimed. He backed away & turned, storming out the door. "Clarks, Thatch, come on. We're going to Oz."

"Oz?" The Clarks repeated. They looked to each other & shrugged, following the frustrated blondes.

"Oz is Aria's brother. He's a genius." Thatch explained breaking the silence he had held since the incident as they approached an average house.

A small boy with spiky red hair & light purple eyes opened the door with a little girl behind him. "Hi Zach. What can I do for you?"

*COMMERCIAL TIME*  
The More You Know: It's actually extremely rare to be born with purple eyes, but it has been known to happen.  
*BACK TO THE SHOW*

"We need to know where your sisters are." Zach bent down addressing both kids.

"Aria's right here." Megan Moore, the little girl, said.

True to the statement, Aria was behind the two in no time. Instead of the clothes she normally wore, she had on a purple tank top, short purple skirt, purple & black stripped arm gloves, & purple high heel knee-high boots. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail & held in place with a purple clip. She had on purple eye shadow & purple lip gloss that shone in the sun.

Zach sighed in relief & stood up. "Where have you been? And where are the others?"

Aria's red eyes began to glow purple. "Leave!" She shouted, slamming the door in their faces.

Zach's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Hey, isn't that them?" Tony asked, pointing to a group of kids at the end of the driveway. He ran down & looked at them.

The girls were wearing outfits exactly like Aria's, only in different colours. Kari's was blue, Megan's was red, Flannery's was white, & Aquanette's was all black. Marc had brown jeans, brown wife beater, brown bomber jacket, & brown boots, his eyes covered by a pair of large brown sunglasses.

"Kari, I have your MPCom." He held the device out to her. "Where's Griffon?"

Kari's eyes flashed blue, & she kicked the small boy in the stomach making him fall to the ground in pain. "Stay out of our way, pipsqueak."

The others laughed at the boy on the ground & ran up the walk, disappearing into the house as Aria opened the door.

Tony picked up the MPCom he dropped & stood up, legs shaking. "Ouch." He gasped, looking down at the MPCom & the message typed up on the screen.

'_Sorry, T. hope I didn't bruise ya. Had to make it look believable. Please help! -Kari & Crew'_

"Wow!" Tony looked back to the others.

"Are you okay, Tony?" Lee asked.

Tony rubbed his stomach & nodded. "I'll live."

"Guess we won't be going to Ozzie for help." Thatch let out a disappointed sigh & shook his head.

"Not entirely." Lee spoke up. "Why can't we just sneak into the house & follow them from there?"

"'Cause they aren't exactly in the happiest of moods right now." Zach pointed out. He turned to Tony. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Totally." Tony answered. "But look at this." He held out the MPCom.

"So, they aren't being controlled." Lee said. "That, or Kari has something that keeps her from being controlled."

"They're leaving." Zach announced, looking back to the house. "Now or never, right Lee?"

"Right!" He agreed. "Let's go!"

Following their mind controlled friends, however, turned out to be easier said than done. After numerous hours, they stopped under a streetlight with the sky darkening. "Well, we lost them."

Tony leaned against the streetlight, unknowingly activating a switch. The sidewalk lowered into a stairwell. The spies shared a look. "Should we?" Tony asked.

"Might as well." Thatch shrugged & took the stairs two at a time. "Come on!"

Zach shrugged as well & followed his brother, motioning for the two Clarks to follow. They stopped at the bottom stair. Zach stopped the others & held them back.

"I still don't see our pretty kitty." Thatch whispered, looking around. There were seven adults & the six M. spies.

"She's not far." Zach assured him. "How do we stop Scarlett?"

Lee looked around at the machines in the otherwise dark room. "I'm just surprised we haven't been caught yet."

"Don't say that!" Zach & Thatch snapped quietly. "You'll-"

Aria looked over to the stairwell & made her way over without a word to anyone else.

"Jinx it." They hissed in conclusion.

Aria stopped in front of them & prepared to attack. Zach grabbed her & pulled her over. "Zach, what're you doing here? Don't you know that you could get hurt?" She asked angrily.

"I thought you were under that freaky mind control thing." Thatch said.

"Well, it's hard to explain. We have a recollection of everything we already knew, but if Scarlett gives us a command," Aria snapped her fingers, "we immediately loose our will & comply. There has to be something you can do."

"We'll try, Ari." Zach whispered to her.

Aria's eyes began to glow purple. "Oh, another order." She signed to Zach with a weak smile & ran off.

Thatch chuckled & elbowed his brother. "Heheh, nice one."

Zach shook his head & pulled out his MPCom. "Maybe we can override the main controller wirelessly."

"But Marc & Griffon are the one who know how to do all that." Tony objected. "You really think you can do it?"

"I've watched them do it before." Zach replied. "Okay, it says I need a passcode."

Thatch swiped the device from Zach & kept working. "Here, I can do this stuff better."

"Well?" Lee asked.

"No such luck. We need to shut it down from the main computer." Thatch groaned, leaning against the wall. "And I know I'm gonna jinx it, but at least we haven't been caught."

"You had to say it." Zach sighed. "But, I can test my theory now." He reached past his brother & ripped the ruby fox shaped gem from Megan's cheek.

"Ow!" She yelled, covering her cheek.

Thatch covered her mouth to muffle her yells. When she calmed down, Thatch pulled out a little case & treated the rip in her cheek. "This might sting." He warned, dabbing her wound to clean it. "Those things are in deep. I can see why it'd hurt." He pulled a square of gauze over the spot, taped it down & kissed it. "All better?"

Megan nodded. "Yeah, thanks."

"We can't just rip the gems out. Even if they are the cause." Lee pointed out. "It hurts too much."

"Then, we either need to get Marc or Griffon & they'll probably know how to do the rest." Zach suggested. "Do you know where they are?"

"Griffon is in Scarlett's office." Megan said. "Scarlett called Griffon her…uh, punching bag."

"What?" The boys gasped.

"That's what she said." Megan claimed. "Sorry, you guys, but she seriously has something against Griffon."

"Okay, well, let's try & find Marc." Tony suggested. "He might be able to help."

"Emphasis on _might_." Lee pointed out. "It's our best shot, though. Megan?"

"Even villains need to eat. That should be soon." Megan stated. "You could try then, but that might be your only chance for a while."

"Then we wait." Zach sighed & sat on the ground. Eventually, Aria managed to get everyone out on Scarlett's orders. He reached out & grabbed Marc.

"Pull, Meg." Thatch ordered, pointing to Marc's topaz owl shaped gem. "He is your brother."

"Okay." Megan took a breath & pulled the gem out as fast as she could.

Thatch covered Marc's mouth to muffle his swears before treating him, minus the kiss. That was saved for Megan.

"Ouch, could you make it hurt even more?" He asked, looking around. "But, I guess I have to thank you for getting that stupid gem off me."

"Great, then you can return the favour by getting the whole system down." Thatch offered.

"Just lead the way." Marc replied. "Oh, wait. I mean, follow me. I know where it is."

Walking down another dark path, the group found the room in question & pushed open the door. While Zach & Marc worked on the computer, Megan & Thatch went over to Griffon, who was tucked into the corner, shivering & crying.

"Scarlett really did a number on you, pretty kitty." Thatch observed, holding Griffon's face to look at the damage. "Poor kid."

"I'm not a kid." Griffon pouted, wincing when Thatch touched a bruise on her face. "Can you get this gem off me?"

"Not without hurting you more than you already are." Thatch answered truthfully. "When we get back to WOOHP, I promise."

"Thanks, you act like Freddie." Griffon sniffed & rubbed under her nose. "I wanna go back." She pulled her legs up to her chest & wrapped her arms around them to keep them there.

"Once Marc finishes, we can take you home. With your mom & dad." Megan told her to try & get her to calm down.

Marc stood up. "It's offline. Let's go see if it worked."

Marc made a move to pick Griffon up, but she shooed him away. "No, don't touch me. Thatch, you do it."

"Alright, Griffon." Thatch agreed, picking her up. "I'm sorry I forgot your shots."

"It's alright. I just need to see my papa. My real papa." Griffon stared down at the floor.

The group ran into everyone in the main room. Zach immediately made his way over to Aria to check on her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but my cheek is bleeding." Aria answered. "I pulled the jewel out & it hurt like hell."

Zach laughed & pulled out his own medical kit. "Let me fix that." He cleaned her cut, placed the gauze on & kissed the spot. "A kiss to make it better."

"You know, I think I got a cut on my lips, too." Aria told him.

"Yeah, I see it." Zach assured her, leaning down to kiss her on the lips. "Better?"

"Much." Aria said with a small smile.

Kari ran over to her parents & wrapped her arms around them. "Oh, I can't believe you're alive!"

"Baby girl, I missed you." Elyon cried.

Thatch let Ulysses take his daughter in his arms & she started crying again. "Shh, it's alright, pretios."

"Vreau sa merg acasa!" She told her father in her native tongue. "Te rog!"

* * *

okay, this wasn't as rushed as it may seem. Well, yes, it kind of was. And Griffon was speaking Romanian, since the place she lived before coming to America did indeed speak Romanian most of the time.

Translation:  
Pretios - precious  
Vreau sa merg acasa! = I want to go home!  
Te rog! = Please!


	4. Bye Bye

**WARNING: This chapter is extremely short & I apologize for it, but I just couldn't find a place for anything else.**

* * *

After everything was settled, everyone was sent home. The Clarks walked into Tony & Marc's room. "I hope Scarlett never gets out." Lee growled.

"I second that without a doubt." Marc called across the room. "She's a psycho."

Tony shrugged. "Well, I just want to make sure Kari's okay. We'll be sure to check on them tomorrow. Right?"

"Of course. Let's head to bed for now." Megan suggested.

The next morning, Thatch was standing at a locker near the Clarks'. "Hey guys." He greeted, keeping his eyes down.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked, grabbing Thatch's hand.

"Everyone left." He answered, leaning against a wall. "Even my own brother."

"What do you mean by 'left?'" Marc asked in a slightly panicked tone.

Thatch slid down to the ground. "Griffon & Kari went back to their desolate island far off the coast near Romania with their parents & Flannery & Aquanette went with them since they were invited there for Goddess duties anyway. Aria went there too because her cousin got hurt & he lives there. And since Aria is distraught & her cousin happens to be one of his best friends, Zach went with her." He explained.

"Where are they?" Lee wondered.

Thatch looked up. "I would seriously love to tell you guys, but if I do, Griffon & Kari have the authority to sentence me to death on their island if you guys show up."

"They're really that powerful?" Tony asked, eyes wide.

"No. But they'll find a way." Thatch answered a little too quickly. He would be doubly dead if the Clarks found out what they did back on their home island.

Kari & Griffon each held one of Aria's cousin's arms as the seven walked down the streets of their home island. "Grant, you poor baby." (This is all supposed to be in Romanian, but I'm too lazy to translate all of it.)

"I'm fine." Grant repeated. "It was just a little accident."

Griffon huffed & let go. "An accident that could've been prevented if we hadn't left. I can't believe those stupid Vamps."

"I can't believe the island of Vampir would just up & wage war against us. You wouldn't be hurt if we hadn't left." Kari pointed out. "They ran as soon as our papa showed up. Plus, they killed your dad."

Aria walked over & threw an arm over Grant's shoulders, making the boy jump. "Who?"

"Just me. Sorry." Aria took a deep breath. "But, hey, you'll have super senses soon."

"Yeah, but…" Grant reached out & grasped the back of a bench on the sidewalk before attempting to sit down. "I'm gonna miss Lillian."

"You mean?" Zach asked. Grant nodded. "Oh, you really do have it bad."

Aqua, Flannery, Griffon & Kari lowered their heads & gave a silent prayer for their friend. "He's lost nearly everything." Flannery said slowly.

"His father's gone, his mother's a war prisoner for the time being, his girlfriend was killed in the war, his little sister was paralyzed from the waist down, & he can't see anymore." Aqua hissed. "What does he have left?"

"He has us." Aria blurted. "Soon everything will be better. It has to be."

"The emperor may be powerful, but do you really think he can take on all those Vamps?" Grant asked.

Griffon & Kari nodded & gave a small grunt. "He has to. We'll have to evacuate the island if things get any worse."

"I'm just thankful most of the fighting is going on in Vampir." Zach sighed. "This problem will be resolved."

"You know what one thing I'll miss about America, though?" Griffon asked.

Kari, Aria, Zach, Flannery & Aquanette looked over at her & smiled. "Those amazing spiez!" They claimed together & laughed a little.


End file.
